Anniversary Smash
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: It's time to smash! In this special Super Smash Brothers fanfic, Link, Sonic, Pit, and Pikachu face off in an all out free-for-all. In celebration for the anniversary of the Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon and Kid Icarus. requested by ultimateCCC. Read and Review. This is also my first time writing a fanfic that isn't strictly on Sonic or Zelda.


**Hello, readers. This is a special Super Smash Bros. fanfic in celebration to the 30th anniversary of the Legend of Zelda, the 25th anniversary of Sonic the hedgehog, the 20th anniversary of Pokémon, and the 30th anniversary of Kid Icarus. This was requested for me to make by ultimateCCC, and I would like to apologize that it has taken me this long to make. I would also like to say that I'm more accustomed to making fanfics revolving around Sonic and Zelda, but I was more than happy to take this on and make a fanfic for Pokémon and Kid Icarus. I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope I was able to bring justice to these amazing game series.**

 **Disclaimor: the Legend of Zelda, Pokémon and Kid icarus belong to Nintendo, and Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA, and any other settings, characters, etc. belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Pit flew down onto the battlefield, his bow that was bestowed upon him by Lady Palutena with him as he slowly descended down. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. This had been the place he was meant to show his skills for all of Skyworld. Then out came a white and red pokéball that hit the ground just a few feet from the angel, and in a flash of light came a small yellow mouse pokémon with red circle cheeks and a tail that resembled that of a lightning bolt. Pikachu had come out and looked around him to see that Pit was there as well. He gave a smile as he saw the angel, but then a blue sphere came onto the battlefield next, revealing to be a blue hedgehog with red shows and a pair of white gloves on both hands, it was Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic turned around to both Pit and Pikachu, glancing at them with his green eyes, before giving a thumbs up to both of them. And finally a swirl of wind came about and started to circulate before a man in a green tunic, and a green pointed hat emerged from the wind out of seemingly no where, a metal shield was held on his right hand. The man, who was named Link, opened his eyes to look at the three individuals in front of him and reached back to unsheathe his sword from his back.

It was time to smash!

Link, Sonic, Pikachu and Pit all looked at each other waiting for the first move to be made. It came to a rough start when Sonic, thanks to his sonic speed, moved to go behind Link, but he was practically a ghost moving as fast as he did, the other participants did not even have time to react before the hedgehog moved, with the only evidence being a draft that went as quickly as it came. Having being distracted, Sonic kicked Link with his foot from behind, causing the Hero of Hyrule to fall forward and landing mere inches, faced down in front of Pit and Pikachu. The angel and the pokémon looked at Sonic as he gave a coy smile to the them. Pit smiled and started to use his wings to fly up in the air, disappearing into the clouds of the sky. Pikachu was confused as to what Pit was doing, then from out of no where, a fast blue moving spear made its way down, zipping down in a flash. Sonic wasn't able to see the oncoming blue spear, thus he was hit with it, causing him to knock back a bit. He looked up to see that another spear was coming, and he moved to avoid that one, performing a side flip jump. Link got up and looked around and noticed pikachu right beside him. Pikachu gave the hero a grin before jolts of electricity sparked from the red circles on his cheeks. Link grew wide eyed when he realized what the pokémon was going to do. He quickly got up to his feet, but not before Pikachu sent out a Thunder Shock. Link was struck by the attack making him let out a scream before being blasted off the platform of the battlefield.

Sonic watched as Link was sent flying, but he turned back in front of him to see that Pikachu had his sights on the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled and motioned for Pikachu to come over to him. Pikachu put his right foot behind him, confusing the hedgehog, but that in no way intimidated him, but rather, Sonic smiled and kneeled and curled into a ball and immediately started to rev himself up. And after a few seconds, Pikachu lauched himself, twirling in the air, and Sonic also moved forward in a flash. The two moved closer together, both delivering their attack, but before they both made impact, an object was thrown to them which soon made a small gusty tornado that threw both Sonic and Pikachu off. When they both landed on the ground, they saw where the tornado was headed, and watched as it moved toward the Hero of Hyrule. Link held his hand out, palms open, and he grabbed the boomerang that was in the mini tornado, and looked up at the two. Link put the Gale Boomerang away and smiled at the two. Pikachu and Sonic were impressed with Link's use of his items, but then Link quickly put his shield away and took out his Hero's Bow and prepared an arrow. He aimed it upwards and shot towards a lone cloud in the sky. From there, Pit emerged out of hiding and glared down at the hero for knowing where he was at. Link pulled out another arrow and shot at Pit again, followed by another one and another one in succession. Pit flew down onto the platform, using his wings to land opposite of Link, but just a few feet from Sonic and Pikachu.

The four participants looked at each other and no one had done anything for quite some time. That wasn't until Sonic ran over to both Link and Pit with his speed. As Sonic ran back and forth between the three combatants, a gust of wind was made and Link, Pit and Pikachu all tried to stay in place as the strong wind current was surrounding them, the odd thing was that the wind wasn't strong to the point of sending everyone flying in the air like flightless birds, but strong enough to have them distracted. Once Sonic had everyone distracted, he looked at the three combatants and then he curled into a ball and went to sweep the three off of the arena. Pikachu saw what the hedgehog was up to, even from the effects of the tornado and decided to act upon it by using his quick dash to get to Sonic and delivered a strong headbutt attack to the unsuspecting mammal. Sonic was caught off guard by the pokémon's attack and the tornado stopped as a result.

Link and Pit looked at the hedgehog and the pokémon attack each other, before they both looked back at each other. Pit grinned and he put his weapon in front of him and prepared to shoot an energy arrow at him. Link saw what Pit was doing, and then the angel shot the arrow to the hero. Link dodged out of the way of the attack and pulled out his own bow and arrow and prepared to take a shot. Once he let go of the string, the arrow launched over to the angel, but Pit used his shield orbitals to reflect the arrow back, and it was headed back to Link, and the hero immediately brought his shield up to protect himself. When the arrow hit the shield, Link put it down and looked to see that Pit had the Upperdash Arm and dashed toward him and swung up to uppercut the hero. Link rolled out the way before he could and looked back at Pit, pulling out his gale boomerang as he looked back at him.

With Sonic and Pikachu, the two rodents were having a stare down before Sonic smirked and curled into a ball. Pikachu saw what he was doing and sparks of electricity emerged from his cheeks, ready to shock the hedgehog should he try anything. Sonic dashed forward, going at lightning speed toward the pokémon, in fact, Pikachu could not even see where the hedgehog had come from. Already cautious with what was happening, Pikachu stood on his hind legs and looked up, and a dark cloud emerged from no where and a lightning bolt came rushing down toward the pokémon. Sonic was mere inches away from Pikachu before the lightning struck down and hit Pikachu, making the hedgehog skid to a stop, knowing full well that he would be hurt if he were to touch Pikachu when the lightning struck. Sonic jumped back as Pikachu looked and smirked at the blue hedgehog, and Sonic let out a chuckle of his own.

As the combatants fought, Pit against Link, and Pikachu against Sonic, a strange portal-like black hole emerged and started to engulf the arena, not that the combatants paid much attention to it, given that they were too busy focused on fighting against each other. When the dark portal cleared up, the combatants were no where to be found, but the faint sounds of their grunts and screams could be heard as they still fought.

* * *

Deep in the caves of the Unknown Dungeon just on the outskirts of Pokémon Village, a lone Mewtwo was dominating against any pokémon foolish enough to stand up against it. Mewtwo had already bested a wondering, but powerful Charizard as well as a well-coordinated and skilled Lucario. A determined Greninja stepped up to try and fight against the legendary pokémon, which Mewtwo was more than ready for whatever was thrown at him.

As Greninja let out a sound, he moved his arms back to produce water, which soon took form of a shuriken. Mewtwo merely scoffed at the pathetic little toy that the frog ninja made, and shut his eyes and appeared to have let out a chuckle at the futile attack. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that blades of green grass were headed towards him. He teleported out of the way, reappearing just a few feet away giving him a safe distance from the attack and looked to see that there was an Ivysaur that stood next to Greninja. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes but then disappeared again as an orange shell came from behind and stopped right next to Ivysaur and Greninja. Mewtwo reappeared and saw that a Squirtle was in the fray with the other two pokémon.

Greninja ran towards Mewtwo and Squirtle hid in his shell and rolled towards Mewtwo again. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and threw a small dark energy ball at the two pokémon. Greninja disappeared in a puff of smoke before the energy ball could hit him, but Squirtle was hit and he emerged from his shell only to let out a groaning noise before falling down onto the ground. Mewtwo watched as Squirtle was taken care of and looked at Ivysaur, the dual-type pokémon stood in shock that Mewtwo had his eyes on him. Mewtwo started to float toward Ivysaur, but then a smoke cloud had appeared behind Mewtwo and Greninja swung a water kunai at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo, being the legendary pokémon he is, immediately swayed out of the way and looked at the water frog. Greninja watched as Mewtwo stared down at him, and Mewtwo let out a blinding light, causing Greninja to stagger back and forth while his eyes became spirals. Mewtwo used his psychokinesis to grab and throw the frog towards Ivysaur, knocking out both Ivysaur and Greninja. Mewtwo stood up and casually turned his head over, and narrowed his eyes at a shaking Pichu.

Pichu was shaking in fear of what he witnessed the legendary pokémon do to the others. Mewtwo started to go over to the small rat pokémon, causing Pichu to panic and look around for anything that could save him from this pokémon. As Mewtwo emitted a dark aura around its body, Pichu shut its eyes and it started to produce electricity from its cheeks, Pichu knew that it would be risky if it so much as let out a Thunder Shock, but it had no choice but to at least try. Mewtwo rushed toward Pichu, but a portal opened up which distracted the pokémon.

From the portal, Pikachu and Sonic emerged from it, confusing Mewtwo. Pikachu ran over to Mewtwo and then looked back at Sonic, who curled into a ball and dashed toward Pikachu, a trail that was imprinted from how fast he was going was left as he dashed across. Mewtwo saw that the hedgehog was getting closer and he side stepped out of the way just as Sonic zoomed past him. Pikachu used his quick attack to evade the attack by the hedgehog and another portal opened up. Pikachu quickly ran and jumped into the portal as Sonic followed suit. Mewtwo was confused as to what just happened and why a Pikachu and a random hedgehog emerged like they did.

Mewtwo looked back at Pichu, who was charging the lightning it was storing whilst Mewtwo was distracted, and it let out a big Thunder Shock that hit Mewtwo. When it was done, the legendary pokémon stood still, charred and with electric currents hopping to and fro from its body before falling to its knees and then dropping down. Pichu saw that Mewtwo had been hit and was knocked out. It let out a small cheer as it was able to take out the legendary pokémon, but the damage had already been done. The Thunder Shock taking its toll, Pichu silently fell down, very weak from the attack and panted as the energy was sapped from it.

* * *

Over at the mountainous regions somewhere in Europe, a falling clock tower could be seen as well as two ladies on top of it, one dressed in a black skintight body suit with short black hair, and the other in a similar suit, only this one was red, and this one had white, almost silver hair. They both looked around and aimed their guns at the nearly endless army of angels that had surrounded them.

"I hope you're ready for this, Cereza." Jeanne said.

Cereza, or as she is more well known as, Bayonetta, chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Jeanne.

"I think the question is when am I not ready?" She said and adjusted her glasses.

Jeanne shook her head and her and Bayonetta watched as the first angel came rushing down to the two umbran witches. Jeanne aimed her gun at the approaching angel and Bayonetta saw as another angel came rushing down towards them, five angels as a matter of fact. Bayonetta looked over her shoulder at Jeanne and nodded.

"Jeanne!"

Jeanne looked over her shoulder to see that Bayonetta was pointing towards the five angels. Jeanne smiled and nodded at Bayonetta, and as the one angel was coming down, they both aimed their gun at the angel and pulled the trigger, sending the angel flying away, and feathers came out from the blow too. Bayonetta and Jeanne then focused their attention to the five angels that were coming down. Jeanne bent down as Bayonetta leaned back onto Jeanne's back and pointed her gun toward the angel and took a shot. Then she lifted her feet and spun around completely on Jeanne, and used the guns on her feet to shoot the remaining angels. As Bayonetta's feet hit the ground, Jeanne stood back up and looked at Bayonetta, she let out a sound chuckle then pointed her gun behind her and pulled the trigger, shooting an angel that was coming toward them. Bayonetta stood back up as well and looked around at the surrounding angels, seeing many of them flying and holding their own vast variety of weapons. The witch simply scoffed, despite the fact that she and Jeanne were dangerously out numbered, but she didn't care as she walked around, hands on her hips. Bayonetta then heard a roar and saw a red serpent-like angel appear, making the witch smile.

"Is this all that they have for us?" She coyly asked and took a step towards her right, hands on her hips still, as she held one of the guns out.

Jeanne looked over at Bayonetta then quickly looked the opposite direction when she heard something. After getting a quick glimpse at what it was, she turned to Bayonetta.

"Cereza!"

Bayonetta turned around and saw what Jeanne called her for. A giant dragon-like angel with two serpent heads and a large face for a body, it was Fortitudo. Bayonetta smiled and aimed her gun towards the giant angel.

"Well, things just got a whole lot more interesting." She said, about to shoot her gun towards the giant angel.

Then suddenly, a portal had opened up in the middle of the clock tower where Jeanne was standing and out came a blue energy spear that threw Jeanne off-guard.

"What!?" Jeanne asked in surprise.

She jumped out of the way, but was hit by an attack that was thrown by one of the angels and she ended up falling off the clock tower.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta yelled for her friend.

Out from the portal, Link and Pit came out of it, both of them swinging their weapons at one another.

"Where in the world did those two come from?"

Bayonetta watched as the two fought but tried to focus her attention on the angels. As Link and Pit clashed their swords together, Link kicked Pit and the angel was sent flying a few feet away from the big boot that Link delivered to him. Link then put his sword away and took out the Gale Boomerang and threw it towards Pit. Pit saw as Link threw the boomerang and started to run from it. He ran over past Bayonetta as she had her attention to the angels flying around the tower.

"Hey!"

Pit used his wings to fly out towards the other angels as the boomerang followed suit, a tornado formed as it went flying through the air. Pit flew past the different angels as he tried to escape the boomerang, whilst the angels got sucked in by the tornado that the gale boomerang produced.

Bayonetta was distracted by Pit's interference with the attack and she looked back to see that Fortitudo was approaching the platform of the clock tower. She aimed her guns toward the giant angel. She took a shot, but at that same time, Link had taken out a bomb and threw it towards where Pit was at, that being in the line of fire where Bayonetta had shot the gun. The bullet made contact with the bomb and it blew up, the explosion being inches away from Bayonetta. She was luckily able to use Bat Within and avoided the blunt of the explosion. She looked over at Pit to see that he was still flying but then flew right past her and went inside a portal that had appeared out of no where. Once Pit went inside, she saw that Link immediately followed after him.

She watched in confusion as the two disappeared, then she turned around and saw that the Gale Boomerang, which had the angels, was coming towards her. She utilized Witch Time to slow down the flow of time and maneuvered around the approaching angels by evading them with a form of dance, and it worked as both a strategy tactic and as a way to have a little fun. When the angels all went by, the Gale Boomerang went inside the portal and it disappeared and the angels were sent out of the way. Bayonetta was distracted and didn't see that Fortitudo was behind her and he charged a big fireball behind her and shot it towards the unsuspecting witch. It was only at the literal last minute that Bayonetta turned and saw the fireball coming before it hit her.

* * *

In the firey architecture of Bowser's Castle, out in the far regions of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario is seen jumping through lava pits and countless goombas as he was careful of not falling down, lest his mission to save Princess Peach would be in jeopardy. He jumped on a warp pipe that lead him to another section of the castle, and from there he could see the last door that he needed to go through before meeting with the King of Koopa's. He ran towards it, but a banzai bill suddenly came out and started to approach the red capped plumber. Mario ran as he saw that the bullet bill was coming and he jumped over and onto the suspended block platforms. He saw a switch right on the final stretch of the hall and pressed it, from there, another banzai bill was shot out from a cannon and collided with the one that was chasing Mario. When the two massive bullets made contact, they blew up with Mario used his hat to fan away the dust. When the dust was gone, he put his hat back on and saw the door.

As he approached the final door of the castle, he took in a deep breath, and opened the door to meet with the koopa king himself, Bowser. He walked in and saw the hallway that lead down to Bowser. The long hall was decorated with chandeliers and a very elegant looking green carpet that extended to what had to be Bowser's lair. Mario ran down the hall, avoiding the sporadic fireballs that came to him as well, and he soon reached Bowser. The Koopa King saw as Mario stepped up to him and the giant turtle just stared at his short, small arch nemesis. Mario balled up his fist and Bowser let out a roar, and fire came out from his mouth because of it. Not intimidated by the Koopa King, Mario was ready for what was sure to be thrown at him by his nemesis.

Bowser walked over to Mario, and Mario was prepared to avoid whatever oncoming attack the Koopa King had. Mario looked around, trying to find some way to get around the gargantuan being, but knew he didn't have much space on the bridge he was on, it was only as wide as Bowser was, at least by a couple more inches to ensure that he wouldn't fall. Bowser hunched down and Mario saw the opportunity to jump over the beast.

Before that could even happen, however, a light shined behind Mario. The plumber looked back to see that a portal had opened up, confusing both him and Bowser. That's when Sonic and Pikachu came from the portal and had continued their fight. Bowser was confused as to why two rodents just appeared from out of no where, and Mario was confused too, but focused on the fact that Bowser was distracted.

While that was going on between Mario and Bowser, Pikachu rushed over to Sonic, with the hedgehog doing the same before they clashed with each other. They both fell back, Sonic in worse condition than the pokémon because Pikachu had electrocuted the hedgehog before they met in that clash. Sonic looked up, little sparks of electricity could be seen jumping on him, before shaking his head and got back up. He saw that Pikachu was on the other side of the bridge cavern and the pokémon had his tongue out and pulled down his eyelid to make a derpy face. Sonic let out a frustrated grunt and Pikachu blew a raspberry at him. Sonic, beyond angry with the pokémon's childish antics, ran toward him. Pikachu looked back and jumped into the portal that had appeared behind him, with Sonic following suit.

Mario had successfully jumped over Bowser, with Bowser looking back, and saw the ax that was resting on the other side of the bridge. He smiled and jumped towards the ax so that he could bring it down, cut the bridge and make Bowser fall on the lava below. Before Mario had the chance to do that, however, Sonic sprinted by him and skidded right past the ax, his foot touching the bladed weapon, which made it fall over and cut the bridge. Sonic made it through the portal and it disappeared. Mario's eyes widened as the bridge started to collapse right under him, and soon both him and Bowser fell down towards the lava.

* * *

In the city of Midgar, Cloud Strife was seen, his Buster Sword in hand as he looked up at the dragon summon that had caused mayhem to the city, Bahamut. Cloud took his Buster Sword up and put it up to his face, closing his eyes and taking in calm breaths. Bahamut looked down at him and rushed down toward the former SOLDIER operative. Cloud put the Buster Sword down and smiled, looking up to see Bahamut flying down towards him, making him chuckle.

"Bring it on." He said.

Cloud then leaped up towards the dragon as Bahamut roared to him. As he was on the move, Cloud used one of the powers that was given to him by the materia to send out a blinding flash that temporarily distracted Bahamut. Cloud smiled as he saw the summon was wailing around and covered its eyes.

"Got you." He smiled. "Now to end this!"

Cloud brought the Buster Sword over his head and let out a scream as he was about to attack and bring down the crazed summon. But before he could do that, a portal opened up right beside bahamut and out came the angel of Skyworld, Pit. Cloud was confused as he saw the angel come out from the portal, and saw as Pit flew past Bahamut and looked at the portal that he had just come out of.

"What the!? Where did he come from!?" Cloud asked.

But before Cloud could ask anymore questions, he saw another person come out from that same portal, that being the Hero of Hyrule, Link.

"Another one!?"

Link had his focus on Pit as he moved closer to the angel, bringing the Master Sword across to his right side and delivered a big slash towards him. Pit used his dual swords to retaliate and swing back at the hero, who used his shield to protect himself, but as a result, he was sent back to where Cloud was at. Cloud watched as Link took out a bow and arrow and aimed it towards Pit. But because Pit was next to Bahamut, the dragon summon saw Link's bow aimed toward it and Bahamut roared. Cloud looked back at Link, seeing as Bahamut had his attention on Link and he went to push the hero out the way when he saw the energy being stored in Bahamut's mouth. Link took the shot and the arrow flew across towards Pit, but the angel dodged the arrow attack and flew towards Link. As he did Link looked back at the portal that appeared. He chuckled and looked at Pit and hopped into the portal, much to Pit's annoyance. The angel followed him but then bahamut had finished charging the energy beam and fired it towards Pit.

"Oh no..." Cloud said.

Pit got close to the portal, but saw as a bomb was headed towards him and he used his shield orbitals to deflect the bomb, and incidentally, the energy beam shot from Bahamut as well. The bomb deflected towards Cloud as the energy beam was reflected back to Bahamut.

Once Pit entered the portal, the bomb went off on Cloud and the beam hit Bahamut. Bahamut let out a wailing roar as it was hit and it soon fell down.

"Ugh..."

Cloud recovered from the explosion of the bomb, shaking his head, but then he heard the roar of Bahamut. He looked up to see that the giant dragon was falling down towards him. Cloud let out a quick gasp as he was clashed with the falling, heavy summon.

* * *

In the subspace that was the Final Destination, two portals opened up in the middle of the platform that floated about in the empty, yet trippy subspace. From the portal to the left, Pikachu and Sonic came out as the pokémon and the hedgehog fought, and in the other portal, Pit and Link emerged out, still clashing blades as they landed. The four combatants each went to strike at their respected opponents, Link with Pit and Sonic with Pikachu, before jumping back and stared at one another.

Laughing was soon heard as they saw two giant floating hands approach them. One looked to be a right hand that came down with the elegance of a classy mercenary, while the other hand was a left hand that spazzed around and twitched its fingers and wrist as it approached. It was Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The pair of hands approached the four combatants and stayed in place as it faced them.

The four looked up at the pair of hands before looking at each other. Sonic looked at the three combatants and smiled, all the while punching his left hand to his right palm. Pikachu got down in his rush stance and electricity came out from both his cheeks, and Pit put both his blades together to make the bow formation of his weapon. Link looked back at the three and saw that they were ready for a fight. He let out a chuckle and held up his sword at the two floating hands. With the confirmation of a conflict definitely happening, both Master Hand and Crazy Hand snapped their fingers and the combatants rushed over to the two hands.

Link and Pit went over to Master Hand, and they both leaped up towards the classy of the two hands and started to throw whatever attack they had, while Sonic and Pikachu ran over to Crazy Hand and leaped up at the sporadic hand. Master Hand moved out of the way, dodging Link's sword slash but Pit used one of his arrow's and aimed it towards Master Hand. The attack proved to be effective as it hit the disembodied hand directly. Link looked up and smiled at the angel for his quick thinking.

Over with Crazy Hand, Pikachu had stored up power and let out a Thunder Shock towards the lunatic hand, but Crazy Hand showed that he had the speed and reflexes to spare and completely shook and danced around the currents of volts that were headed for him. Sonic summoned a spring so that he could propel himself towards Crazy Hand. Sonic was definitely impressed that Crazy Hand had the speed to dodge something as equally spoadic and unpredictable as lightning, but he was not about to be shown up by a disembodied hand with great speed, he was up against Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. Sonic winded his hand back the closer he got to Crazy Hand, and he smirked as he came over and delivered a punch to the hand. Before free-falling back down onto the platform and stood beside Pikachu.

Crazy Hand shook itself, and then it started to move around in circles around not just Sonic and Pikachu but over to Link and Pit too. The four combatants watched as Crazy Hand moved around, waiting for an attack by the giant hand, but it was only a means of distraction, for Master Hand drew closer to the four and snapped his fingers, causing a blinding light to come out, as well as a very loud snapping noise. The four combatants heard the loud snapping and fell over having also being temporarily blinded by the light as well. Crazy Hand shook as if it was visibly angry, and Master Hand gestured for Crazy Hand to come over to him, waving his finger towards him. Crazy Hand curled up into a fist and came crashing down towards Master Hand's open palm.

Before the two met however, Pikachu was able to recover from the temporary blindness and released a Thunder Shock to both hands, and at the same time, Pit recovered as well and saw that Pikachu was fending off both pairs of the hands. Pit took his bow and aimed his arrow skyward and released the energy arrow. After a couple seconds, the arrow dispersed into two arrows and they both came down towards Master Hand and Crazy Hand, hitting both of them and letting up the current attack they had already tried. Sonic and Link recovered from the temporary knock out and looked up at the two hands.

From there, Link and Sonic ran over to both Master Hand and Crazy Hand and they both jumped. Link pulled out two bombs and handed one of them to Sonic, while Sonic summoned another spring and grabbed Link's hand and the two flew up high. Pit and Pikachu could see that the two pair of hands were distracted and they ran to attack them both. With both of them distracted, Link and Sonic threw the bombs towards the hands, the bombs exploding on them. From there Link took his sword out and pointed it down towards them and Sonic lunged his leg down as he dropped toward them. Down below, Pikachu stored up electricity and Pit pulled out his Upperdash Arm and rushed towards the hands. Link came rushing down to Master Hand and thrusted his sword onto the right hand, while Pit came and delivered an uppercut to Master Hand with the Upperdash Arm. Sonic came down and kicked Crazy Hand with a meteor kick while Pikachu launched himself at Crazy Hand for a hard hitting, and electrifying flying headbutt.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand both screamed in agony as they both started to deteriorate. The four combatants smiled as they were able to defeat the pair of hands, but then a swirl of dark particles started to circulate around them, making the four cover their faces as the dark particles formed. And after a few moments, all four of them looked ahead to see something that looked like a mysterious and unsettling purple fortress. They all wondered what was the meaning of this, until Link suddenly heard laughter from inside. The hero narrowed his eyes until he saw that the same dark particles that hovered around them go inside the fortress.

Link looked up at the fortress-like structure and looked at Pit, Sonic and Pikachu. The three fighters looked at the hero who only pointed towards the cave with his sword. The three looked towards the entrance of the cave, not really understanding what the hero wanted, that was until they too heard the laughter from inside the fortress. Pit took a step forward, standing next to Link and he grabbed the hero's shoulder, nodding to him. Sonic and Pikachu stepped forward too and Link looked back at them to see that the two were smiling and nodded to the hero. Link smiled back and looked back at the fortress and pointed his sword toward the entrance before sprinting inside, Pit, Sonic and Pikachu following close behind.

When they were inside, they could see that it instantly became a labyrinth of sorts, albeit with a straight-forward path, but the challenge came when the dark particles swirled around and made shadow beings that looked up at the four combatants. Link was ready to fight, but Pit grabbed Link before he could do anything and looked at him and motioned for him to go. Link was not convinced to just leave the angel behind to fight one shadow being, but that's when a few more shadow beings emerged around the combatants and looked at the four. Pit motioned again for the three to go while he stayed behind to deal with the shadow beings. Seeing that the angel looked confident in his abilities, the hero had no other choice but to continue on and ran down the hall of the fortress, Sonic and Pikachu close behind as they followed him.

Link, Sonic and Pikachu kept running down the hall but they stopped when they approached a pit. They looked down towards the pit to see that the bottom was pitch black. Link narrowed his eyes and he heard the laughter again. He looked at Sonic and Pikachu and nodded toward the pit, and the two rodent animals looked down at the pit and then at each other, not sure if it was such a good idea. Before any of them had the time to argue about it, shadow beings came from no where it seemed and looked at the three. Link and Sonic watched as the shadow beings walked toward them but then saw as Pikachu got in his rush stance and ran toward them and hit them with a tail whip. The shadow beings got knocked back, and Pikachu looked back at Sonic and Link, motioning with his hand to keep going. Link and Sonic looked at each other and back at Pikachu and nodded. They both turned around and looked down at the pitch black pit before jumping down. Pikachu watched as the shadow beings got back up and the pokémon smiled, sparks of electricity emerged from both his cheeks.

Link and Sonic fell down and they could see as color started to emerge from the pit the farther down they went. As they approached the bottom, they could both see that a yellow and bubbling liquid was waiting for them at the bottom. Link growled as he saw that they were falling toward acid most likely, but Sonic summoned a spring and threw it at the wall, just inches from the acid pit. He grabbed onto Link's arm and went over toward the spring and they both bounced off of it and were sent to a much safer ground away from the acid. As soon as they composed their thoughts they looked up to see that a network like colony was in front of them. Link looked up at the many network-like trails leading to a big pinkish orange and yellow sphere. He heard laughing once again and his eyes narrowed toward the sphere. He tapped Sonic and the blue hedgehog looked at the hero who pointed at the sphere. Sonic wondered what Link was thinking, but then he and Link saw as the dark particles from before flew up and went around the sphere. At that, Sonic grinned and gave Link a thumbs up, knowing what Link wanted now.

Link and Sonic rushed over and jumped up towards the sphere, but then a whole lot of shadow beings came out in front of the sphere and knocked them back down. Link and Sonic landed on their feet, luckily, and looked to see that they had been surrounded by shadow beings. Link gripped tightly onto his sword and went for the attack, the shadow beings followed suit as they rushed for the hedgehog and the hero. Sonic used his speed to avoid and run around the shadow beings but still focused on them and soon ran up quickly to one from behind and sweeped the being off its feet. Meanwhile, Link was in the middle of slashing as many of the shadow beings that came, there were so many, but thankfully they were easy to get rid of for the most part.

After a few minutes of fighting the endless swarm of shadow beings, both Sonic and Link were panting heavily as they had fought so many of the shadow beings, it had been like an infestation of cockroaches, it was nothing but an endless attack on them. Link backed up to the middle of the room with Sonic doing the same thing, the shadow beings having surrounded them. Sonic and Link bumped back to back with each other, looking back at each other over their shoulders, then they looked around at the endless army of shadow beings. Not having much else to do, Link looked up at the sphere as the shadow beings got closer and closer like predators hunting prey. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the sphere laughing, and looked back down at the shadow beings as they came closer. Him and Sonic were left with no other choice but to just wait until they met their end.

When it looked like things were looking bleak for the two heroes, a faint noise could be heard from the entrance of the cave and then lightning shot out and hit every one of the shadow beings. The shadow beings were struck and then dispersed in the dark particles and evaporated from the air. Sonic and Link looked in shock as the shadow beings were destroyed, and they looked to where the lightning came from and saw that a blue energy light arrow came and was headed for the sphere. A direct hit, but the sphere did not seem fazed by the attack, but rather the network streams that surrounded the sphere started to light up and some small bits of electricity sparked before the lights on the streams died down.

Link and Sonic looked over at the entrance to see Pikachu and Pit running into the room. Link smiled and Pit and Pikachu approached the two with Pit looking up at the sphere with Link. Pit aimed another arrow at the sphere to finish off the creature but shadow beings came and pushed Pit away as he was about to shoot. The four combatants huddled back to back and fended off the shadow beings, and Link looked up at the sphere again. Pit whistled to get Link's attention and the hero turned to him. Pit pointed up to the sphere then to his wings. Link knew what Pit had planned and he nodded for him to put whatever he had planned into motion. Pit smiled and used his wings to fly over to grab Link and ascended him up to the sphere. Sonic and Pikachu were left to fend off against the shadow beings while Link and Pit went to take care of the sphere. Once they had gotten close, Link took out his bow and an arrow and took a few shots at the sphere, then he struggled a bit on Pit's grasp, telling the angel to let him go. Pit looked around and saw a platform that stuck out, and he threw Link to said platform. Link took out his clawshot to grab onto the edge of the platform and looked down below.

Sonic and Pikachu had done a fairly good job fending off the shadow beings and looked up to see both Pit and Link. Pit was flying around taking aim with his arrows, until something shot from the sphere and almost hit the angel. It was a beam that shot out and flew to the angel, but thanks to Pit's quick thinking, he was able to dodge the attack. This opened up a few minor problems for the four now as now they needed to work around the attacks given off by the sphere.

Sonic came up with something, he looked over at Pikachu and grabbed his hand before pulling out a spring. The pokémon was caught off-guard when the hedgehog grabbed him and Sonic jumped up high, still holding onto Pikachu's hand, who was screaming as he wasn't expecting to be grabbed and to jump so high up. As soon as he was at the peak of the jump, he threw Pikachu up, with the pokémon still screaming as it was thrown. Pit flew over and grabbed the pokémon, and Pikachu looked toward the sphere. Pit could feel the electric power emerge from the pokémon, and the angel went over to another platform that stuck out and set Pikachu down before it let out a strong Thunder Shock hitting the sphere and had it stunned, as evident with the hue of the sphere darkening. Pit smirked as he saw that it was weakened and went to fly to the sphere, taking out the Upperdash Arm as well.

Link watched from atop the platform as Pit drew closer to the sphere, and Link took a few steps back before running and jumping off the platform, free-falling down towards Pit and the sphere. Pit reared his arm back as he got closer to the sphere and Link pulled out his sword as he came closer as well. With both men letting out a hefty heroic cry, Pit came and delivered an uppercut to the sphere while Link came and thrusted his sword down onto the sphere. Pikachu had jumped off and landed down to the ground and looked up at Link and Pit. Link put his sword away and jumped off and fell to the ground. The sphere let out a scream and the same black particles that made up the entire labyrinth came coming out. Pit had used his wings to gently come down onto the ground, while Link pulled out his sail cloth to gently float down, and Pikachu landed right next to Link, who had grabbed him just in time. As soon as they were down, they looked up to see that light had surrounded the sphere before exploding and darkness was all that surrounded everything.

* * *

When the darkness cleared up, the four were back onto the platform of Final Destination. They looked at each other curiously and then started to look around. A flashing light signaled them to look up, all of them having to partially shield their eyes, and they saw another sphere lower down on to the platform. They all looked at each other then toward the sphere. Link chuckled and he lifted his left hand up, and the three watched as a gold light came out off of Link's hand as fast as it came and the sphere was enclosed in between two barriers that made up the Triforce. He looked at the three and they smiled, knowing what Link was planning.

Pit was the first to step up and equipped the Three Sacred Treasures onto him and flew up high as he started to shoot homing arrows towards the sphere. The arrows attacked the trapped sphere and Sonic watched and started to get excited from the pummeling opportunity and he summoned the seven Chaos Emeralds and turned to Super Sonic, turning his blue fur to the invincible gold hue that it was known for. Sonic then flew up and rushed toward the sphere and kicked it with all his might and flew back to tackle the sphere. Speaking of tackle, Pikachu went up and he transformed into a dark gigantic ball of electricity and the pokémon approached the sphere letting out huge sparks of electricity when he made contact, and after about a few seconds of just lingering with the sphere, Pikachu fled back as the sphere emitted sparks of electricity after Pikachu's lingering attack. Link smirked and put his shield away and rushed over to the sphere and started to sporadically slash at the sphere, as it was still encased into the Triforce barrier.

After the barrage of slashes, Link took his sword and winded it back, and at that same time, Sonic, Pikachu and Pit delivered their final blows towards the sphere. Sonic came flying at super speed and he held his arm out horizontally and Pikachu was close behind him. Pit came back down and landed on the platform and shot some arrows toward the sky, watching as the shots came back down and looked over at the sphere. Sonic and Pikachu had come rushing in, and Sonic delivered a fast moving clothesline that no doubt did huge amounts of damage, thanks to him in his invisible super form. Pikachu came next and shocked the sphere with his electric volts again, but the pokémon lingered, the electric ball having gotten a lot bigger than before. As Pit's arrows were about to come down from the heavens, the ball of electricity dispersed and Pikachu emerged out, further attacking additional damage onto the sphere, and Pikachu quickly ran out the way. Pit's arrows soon came raining down onto the sphere in a beam like manner that looked like it came from a powerful cannon that was launched from outer space. Once that down pour was finished however, Link reared his sword and thrusted it forward with all his might and with both hands.

The sphere was severally cracked from all the attacks and punishment it had endured, and when Link delivered the final blow, not only did Link break the Triforce barrier that trapped the sphere, but the sphere itself broke into pieces. Everyone watched as the sphere had broke and a white light started to come out of the sphere and soon covered every inch of the subspace, leaving the combatants to cover their eyes.

* * *

The white light cleared up and the four combatants found themselves back on Battlefield, the arena they were on before everything had happened. Link looked around and saw as the three other combatants looked around at the clear skies of the arena before looking at each other. Sonic brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his head while Pikachu just looked around and quickly started to run around the three. Pit, Link and Sonic chuckled as they saw the pokémon run around. Pit came up and placed his hand onto Link's shoulder. The two looked at each other and Pit smiled and patted the hero's shoulder. Link smiled and closed his eyes. Everyone laughed, glad that this was over. As Pikachu ran around, he skidded to a stop and looked up. Link felt something tap his shoulder and he turned around to see what it was that tapped him. Pit and Sonic did so too and were a bit surprised to see who it was.

The one who tapped Link was Mario, along with Cloud, Mewtwo and Bayonetta behind him. Mario was burned from having fallen in the lava from Bowser's castle, evident with his clothes and skin being severely charred. Mewtwo had a few bruises on him, but he also had electricity jump around on his body as he glared at the four. Cloud and Bayonetta were severely scratched from their respected incidents, and their clothes had been torn as if they had gone through a jammed wood chipper, even one half of Cloud's shirt was torn off diagonally, exposing a good portion of his torso.

Link looked a bit concerned just seeing how angry the four looked toward them. He looked over his shoulder on the left to see that Sonic smiled and cracked his knuckles. Then he looked over his right shoulder to see that Pit broke apart his bow to make the dual blades and he looked at Link. Link smiled and looked to the four, and he raised his sword.

Mario, Mewtwo, Cloud and Bayonetta smirked as well. And with that, the eight participants rushed toward each other. Mario reared his fist back, as Mewtwo charged an energy ball in his hands, Cloud held up the Buster Sword over his head, and Bayonetta aimed both her guns towards her opponents. Link raised his sword and brought it down to slash at his opponents as they clashed together.

Now it was officially time to smash!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this special anniversary fanfic.**

 **One thing I do want to say is that I am so happy that Cloud and Bayonetta were announced and put into Smash Bros. I honestly felt like I would've hit writer's block into the story if those two hadn't been announced. I'm both happy and lucky they were, it help gave that sense of rivalry with Link, and Pit.**

 **Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this special fanfic, and I might like to try this again some time, though it's not a guarantee, as I said, I usually do Sonic and Zelda fanfics for the most part. But I'm definitely open to the idea if I feel I can do it.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and thank you to ultimateCCC for informing me of the information. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review, have yourselves a fantastic night, and until the next fanfic, take care.**


End file.
